Concerts and Trains
by Watch Hound
Summary: In which 17 year old Wallabee Beatles enters the train station after a concert and meets a wonderful Asian girl. 3/4


Concerts and Trains

3/4 drabble… Takes place when they are teenagers and thus don't remember each other.

Summary: In which 17 year old Wallabee Beatles enters the train station after a concert and meets a wonderful Asian girl. 3/4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Concerts and Trains

* * *

-Lover, Lover, come to me

And don't say it ain't so

That you don't know how

You don't know when

There's nowhere left to go-

* * *

Wallabee –Wally- Beatles, 17 years old, had just entered the nearly abandoned train station after watching a relatively unknown band in concert. His other friends, whom he had accompanied, were locals and were long gone to their own cozy homes. Unfortunately for the blonde Aussie, his parents had ushered him to go home by train because they had an important business dinner tomorrow and they were keen on introducing his father's boss a happy complete family.

Hearing the doors close behind his retreating form, he sped up his pace. Behind locket 3A, a bored employee in the usual uniform was seated, she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and glanced at him with eyes behind drooping eyelids. Digging into the pockets of his jeans, the blonde retreated a fifty dollar bill and exchanged it for a ticket and some change.

"Thanks, mate." His Australian accent filled the empty hallway.

"You need to go to platform five." Her voice was dull and again the employee stifled a yawn.

"Thanks… Ya should really drink a can of coke if ya're that tired." The chestnut brown-headed woman shot him a piercing glare before diverting her eyes back onto the screen.

"Your train will arrive here in thirty minutes. Goodnight and thank you for using our train company's services." The last words sounded strained and forced, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, sure, whatevah." He turned around and mumbled something inaudibly about only wanting to be of her assistance.

The green-eyed youth walked up the stairs, his right hand being supported by the iron bar on the brick wall. His mind was filled with the soothing guitars of Novastar, the band he had just seen. Almost instantly he reminisced about his best friend Hoagie P. Gilligan, their parents had always told them they were best friends when they were children. The only odd thing about it was that he couldn't quite recall his childhood.

The cold evening wind bounced through the material of his orange hooded sweater and in protection of the chilly air, Wally wrapped his arms around his waist. He blew a few strands of hair from his bangs out of his emerald green eyes and took a seat on an iron bench. The freezing temperature of the metal made his teeth clatter.

Wally then grabbed his cell phone out of one of his pockets and regarded the oddly shaped digits on the flat screen, he never really liked the letter type of his mobile but he was too lazy to actually change it. He stuffed it back into his pocket and leaned against the wall behind the bench, his gaze following the rails into the distance.

His attention was drawn to a soft noise, a familiar melody.–Although he had no idea from where he was supposed to know it.-

"La, la, la, la, la." The voice was pure and quite enjoyable in this lonely night.

His emerald eyes observed the staircase expectantly and his hopes were fulfilled when a beautiful teenaged girl entered the platform with a certain grace in her steps. She had long dark hair, it wasn't clear if it was actually black or just dark brown, and the small lighting revealed her Asian features.

She was carrying a colorful bag pack with Rainbow Monkeys on them, which made him scowl, the blonde never was too fond of those stuffed toys. Elegantly, she slid next to him on the bench and smiled sweetly at him, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Hello, also waiting for the train?" He nodded gruffly and watched her beautiful features with subtlety.

"My name is Kuki Sanban, what's yours?" Apparently she was the chatty type, not that it mattered. The Aussie would rather have a conversation with someone pleasant than that dreadful employee.

"Wally Beatles. Ya Chinese or somethin'?" Pressing her hand against her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping, she shook her head.

"Japanese… You're not American too, right?" Kuki tilted her head to the right, locks of black hair falling to one side.

Now it was his time to shake his head, he smiled and explained her how his parents moved to the States from Australia when he was three. The Japanese teenager told him a similar story and they both laughed shyly at the 'silly' coincidence.

He took the opportunity to observe her clothing a bit more carefully and leaned with his chin on his hand. Kuki was dressed in a long dark green sweater, black skinny jeans and Converse sneakers. Wally noticed how she was shivering from the cold and before he fully comprehended his words, he made her an offer.

"Ah notice ya're cold, ya can lean 'gainst me, if ya want." Due to the shallow lighting, they couldn't witness each others blushes.

"Oh, thank you. It's a rather chilly July night." He felt how his cheeks heated up even more when her fragile shoulder was pressed against his.

"Yeah, but Ah didn't have this cold on tah concert." This peaked her interest and the Asian glanced coyly at him.

"You went to the concert? I wish me and my friend went, but we had fun on our little slumber party." Her mirthful laughter rang into his ears and the blonde smiled unconsciously.

He placed his hands flat on his knees and witnessed how Kuki pressed her petite frame against his larger body, he realized he was actually grateful for the weather conditions.

"Warm…" She mumbled and then she looked at his hands, "You're awfully warm." Her slender fingers caressed the back of his hand and the Japanese youth retreated her touches after she noted how warm he was.

"Uhm.. Yeah, must be mah Australian blood and stuff." Awkwardly, Wally scratched the back of his head.

"I think I've known an Aussie once. When I was a kid.. Then again, I don't remember much 'bout my childhood." He couldn't believe it, Kuki didn't know a lot about her youth as well?

"Really? That makes two o' us. Ah don't remember growing up 'til Ah was thirteen." She immediately agreed and they both laughed softly at the fact.

She flung a few strands of her silkily hair over her shoulder and opened her mouth to talk again, but first the teenager took a good look at the color of his sweater and raised an eyebrow. The raven-headed teen zipped her bag pack open and retrieved an orange-colored stuffed monkey.

"You know, I've always liked this Rainbow Monkey more than any others. I gave most of them away to my little sister but I just wanted to keep this one.. I just saw it was the same color of your sweater."

"How coincidental." The blonde scratched his chin and looked at the toy and back at the girl.

"Your sweater is the same color as mah eyes." Kuki bit her bottom lip, leaned closer to him and lifted his blonde bangs up with her hand, glancing directly into his emerald orbs.

His cheeks were painted pink by the sudden contact but he was mesmerized by her own eyes. They were a shade of blue with a streak of purple inside. He believed they called the color he was looking for violet. Like the flowers.

"You're right." She grinned and pressed her stuffed toy closer against her chest.

Another breeze bumped against their bodies and they cowered closer together in response to the cold. Wally grabbed his cell phone again, glanced at the digits and sighed in disappointment. His train was already five minutes late.

"Hey Wally?" Kuki asked softly.

"Yeah?" His reply was short, but with a tender stroke.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have a girlfriend or something?" She blessed the bad lighting because her face was certainly resembling a tomato now.

The Aussie just regarded her quietly before shaking his head wildly, he didn't really have any interest in the female sex. He stuck to his believes about girls being cruddy, lovey-dovey and all around boring.

"Nah, how 'bout ya? Ah am sure tah boys are jumpin' for ya." Somehow the blonde wished her answer would be a negative.

"Oh.. Well.. There are a lot of guys that want to date me.. But I don't think mister Right is amongst them." The Asian looked at her plush monkey and petted it softly.

"Ah believe ya'll find mister Right sooner o' later, Kooks." Kuki lifted her head and looked at him with a small smile.

"What did you just call me?" Wally blushed and apologized, saying it came out before he knew it.

"I like that nickname…" Murmuring those words softly, she leaned closer to him, so their thighs were touching again.

Wally scratched the back of his head again and fidgeted nervously with the fabric of his orange sweater. He wanted to ask her for her phone number but he was a bit scared. How is that he could beat up college students but not request a simple formation of numbers?

"Hey, Wally?" Her cheerful voice snapped him out his musings.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your phone number?" Was this girl reading his mind or something?

"Ya know, Ah was just gonna ask ya tah same thing." They laughed together again and he gave her his phone, so she could insert her number and she could insert his in her mobile.

"So…" The blonde started, "Ya wanna sit next to me on tah train?"

Kuki grinned widely and nodded exuberantly, saying softly, "I wouldn't mind."

She wouldn't mind at all.

_

* * *

_

-Oh no, seems the best is yet to come

_Oh no, seems the best is yet to come_

_I'm screaming it out boy, I'm screaming it out_

_Oh no, seems the best is yet to come-_

* * *

Song by Novastar, The best is yet to come, meaning I don't own it.

Characters by Warburton, meaning I don't own them.

Reviews.. Make me own them?

I might make a collection out of this.. Well, seperately posted of course.


End file.
